


Inhale

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Orphan Black [10]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Not Canon Compliant, Shotgunning, Smoking, Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 08:49:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1851898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Love, there're a million things you don’t know about me.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inhale

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Delphine/Siobhan - accents.

“Haven’t had one of these in a long time,” Siobhan said after taking in a deep lungful of smoke.  “Tastes like shite.”

“They’re French,” Delphine said drily.  “I didn’t know you were a smoker.”

 _Love, there’re a million things you don’t know about me_.  “Old home habits.” 

“Do you ever miss it?” Delphine leaned against the brick outside Felix’s apartment, looking up at the smoggy air.  “Ireland?”

“I miss the language,” Siobhan said, taking another drag.  _Do you evah mees eet?  Aren’t you the cutest thing_.  She imagined Delphine in an old cartoon with a beret, the perfect little French girl.  Her accent wasn’t that thick, but Siobhan didn’t care.

“I do too,” Delphine said, tucking her cigarettes into her jacket pocket.  “I think I’ll take Cosima to Quebec, though.  She wants to learn French.”

 _You’re not taking that girl anywhere_ , Siobhan thought, fiercely protective of Sarah’s sisters.  Instead, she said, “Come here,” and took another drag.

Delphine’s eyes widened but she stepped closer, too trusting.  Siobhan tipped her chin up and opened her mouth, just a little, enough for the smoke to start whispering out, and Delphine closed her eyes and leaned it, pressing her lips against Siobhan’s.  They were chapped but sweet, pressing only enough to take the smoke until she pulled away.  It was almost sisterly, friendly, something two girlfriends would do outside a bar.

“Take any of my girls out of this city and I’ll destroy you,” Siobhan said, and crushed her cigarette beneath her boot.


End file.
